Rinoa's Diary
by ShooTingStaR2
Summary: This is my attempt of writing a diary like story. The diary is kept by Rinoa, and it's basically about all the troubles she's having, and stuff like that. This is after the defeat of Ultimecia.
1. Entry 1-7

Author's Note: This is my stupid attempt in trying to write a diary like story.   
So basically this story is told by Rinoa and what's happening in her life. I'm   
trying to make the events "interesting" ~.^  
  
Rinoa's Diary  
  
1 March   
10:23 AM  
  
Something's wrong with me... I know it. No. Actually, something's wrong with   
Squall... He's been so distant... he never even eats lunch with me! I've tried   
and tried to presude him to go out with me for one afternoon. He refused. And   
that's that. It's not like I'm being stupidly selfish, trying to get Squall to   
spend all his time on me. I just want one simple afternoon, or even an hour,   
just him and me. As I write this, my heart is aching for Squall. His voice, his   
touch... just him. I think I will try again today to get Squall out and let him   
have some fresh air. That will do him good.  
  
  
1 March  
1:05 PM  
  
Oh dear god! My tears are dropping onto this piece of paper! Am I really an   
idiot? A stupid little girl??? I couldn't believe what Squall yelled at me   
today! It's still ringing in my ears... painful words...   
"Argh! Rinoa! How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm busy!"  
I wasn't really hurt by that... so I just said, "But...you've been in this   
office forever!"  
His next words really hit me... I don't know if he meant it, but if he was   
trying to break me up in pieces, he did a very good job.  
"Damn you Rinoa! Can't you act a bit more mature instead of whining like a   
stupid idiot! I have so much stuff I have to do, you're just making it   
harder!!!" He had screamed right at my face. I didn't want to cry... that would   
just make me seem more like a stupid idiot, but I just couldn't help it.   
Wouldn't you cry if your only boyfriend screamed that into your face? I didn't   
intend to bother him... I was just going to tell him to have some fresh air.   
Damn him! Damn him damn him damn him!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so mad at him I can rip this   
piece of paper up into tiny bits! I don't think he thinks I'm even alive! I'm   
just an annoying fly buzzing around him, ready to be swapped aside. And I think   
I already am. I just noticed... it's two more days until by birthday. Maybe then   
Squall will take a day off, and take me out for dinner. Like last year... oh,   
what wonderful memories! I bet he'll bring me out like last year! Maybe he's   
acting like this, so I'll feel so surprised when he asks me out! Well, I guess I   
should go out and buy a new dress for my birthday! Selphie told me at lunch that   
she has my party all planned from the morning until the afternoon. She said the   
evening could be left for Squall to take me out! Sweet Selphie! She's just so   
good at planning parties! I guess I better hurry to the shopping mall since it's   
an hour away from Balamb Garden. Maybe I'll write a bit more tonight.  
  
  
2 March  
7:09 AM  
  
I was to tired last night to do any writing. I found a perfect dress for my   
party! I hope Squall will like it! It's a nice sky blue with little sparkles   
everywhere. The straps are kind of like my cream dress' ones. Crossed together   
and around. I also bought matching earrings and necklace! I couldn't find any   
matching shoes, maybe I can ask Quistis or Selphie if they have any that match.   
I doubt Selphie would though. But Quistis might. Squall hasn't apoligized...   
maybe he thinks I'm the one who should say sorry. I don't think Squall really   
looks up to me. I think he thinks that I'm an inmature little girl! After a year   
of dating for Hyne's sake! Did it take him a year to regret being with me? Or is   
it really just all his office work that's making him all grumpy? Well, if he   
does look down on me, I won't have that! I'm going to be brave now, and I'll try   
my best to act the most mature, graceful, sorceress he's ever been near! Hmm...   
this is NOT going to be easy... I'm just writing all this. But when it comes to   
really doing it, I suck at that. Whatever... ack! I'm turning into Squall! Well,   
that's the result of being with a guy for a year who says the same words every 5   
minutes. I remember something Squall had said to be last week. It really hurt me   
to... but I got over it.  
"You know what Rinoa? Not much people like you in Garden! You know that?"  
I was really sad, and ran out of his office crying. I vow that I will never ever   
cry at Squall's harsh words! That better show him that I'm not so easy to squash   
into pieces! I'll show everyone that I'm not some spoiled little brat that lives   
in a huge mansion in Galabadia! But I guess what Squall said was true...   
everytime I walk by a group of people, they start whispering and laughing.   
Probably at me. I better get down to the cafeteria... and meet my friends... I   
guess my only friends other than Angelo, Zone, and Watts. Squall will probably   
be there to. He doesn't even talk to me in the cafeteria much. Just the usual,   
"Hi, good morning." and then back to the plate of breakfast. I'm getting use to   
it... but he use to be so much nicer. Like...  
"Hi Rin. I'll go get breakfast for you if you want." And he would give her a   
kinda of smile, but not a very big one since he wasn't use to smiling. But now,   
he seems like he's addicted to his work! He doesn't act so mean towards Zell or   
Quistis and even Selphie who sometimes acts unmature! I don't get it... oh well.   
I'll stop jabbering on, and hurry down to breakfast and to classes.  
  
  
2 March  
2:34 PM  
  
Today at breakfast, I tried to act like nothing had happened the day before, and   
that I wasn't a bit mad at all. But secretly, I was mad at Squall. Everybody   
said the usual  
"Hello Rinoa!" and the "Good morning!". And Selphie would be in her normal jumpy   
mood "Hello Rinny!!!!!!" How come Squall didn't seem to mind that Selphie was so   
childish? Was it because Selphie wasn't his girlfriend? But I am, so I have to   
act all good and mature to be good enough for him?? If that's what he's   
thinking, then let him carry on thinking. But this morning, Squall was a bit   
nicer... a BIT.  
"Hi Rin, have a good sleep?" He had said.  
I simply replied without a smile, or a frown. "Yes, infact I had a wonderful   
sleep!" Which of course was completely wrong. I had a horrible sleep. I couldn't   
even fall asleep until 3:00 AM I think. I don't feel like myself today. I guess   
that's because I'm not trying to be myself. Usually I would have been overjoyed   
that Squall had said more than the usual "Good morning". But no, I didn't want   
Squall to think that I his words to live. No, I won't let him think that I am   
not able to live without him. That's partly untrue... but someday, I can't   
always have someone protecting me. I have to protect myself sooner or later, or   
everyone will laugh at me. A stupid sorceress that needs a knight to protect   
her, while she just sits in the corner cutting her nails while her knight is   
defending her with his life. I do not want everyone to think of me that way.   
I'll change that. I know that Squall has had to save me a billion times! From   
space, from Adel, from stupid statues that came to life because of Edea. Now I   
want to be able to defend myself. I know I'll be scared, but what's so bad in   
trying?  
  
  
  
3 March  
6:50 AM  
  
I have woken up espcially early today, since it's my birthday! Selphie says I   
should be in the ballroom by 9:00 AM. It's the same ballroom that I first met   
Squall. I wonder what Squall's gonna wear at the party! He looks so cute in   
tuxedos! I'm trying to brush out my tangled hair right now, but there seems to   
be a huge knot! Ah, there we go! All unknotted! I'm brushing with my left hand   
if you are wondering how I'm writing at the same time. It's making my writing   
very sloppy, but it doesn't matter. I still need to feed Angelo, but that   
doesn't take long. I have my party dress all layed out on the bed! I'm so   
excited! It's my 19th birthday... and I'm still like a little kid writing in a   
diary. But what can I say? I feel so much better after all the pain has been put   
into words. It seems to left some weight off those shoulders of mine. I have   
decided that after today, I will start working on using my sorceress powers. I'm   
still a beginner at it, not very good at all. I better hurry and get dressed and   
all that stuff. I'll write all about the party as soon as I get back!  
  
  
  
3 March  
4:12 PM  
  
I'm not crying. It's a miracle, but I did not cry. I really want to, since   
Squall decided to skip my birthday party. I was looking forward to see him at   
the party! And he didn't even show his shadow! He left a birthday card for   
Irvine to hand it over to me. It was a plain birthday card, not a birthday card   
with a whole bunch of hearts on it. Just one with a big 19 on it with some   
balloons. And inside was simple "Best wishes Rinoa, and a happy birthday. -  
Squall". I wanted to cry right then. But I didn't want everyone around me to see   
that I would cry over a simple card. Now that I am alone, I still do no want to   
cry. Maybe at five Squall might knock and take me out to dinner! The party was   
fine... just if Squall was there, everything would have been so much better. But   
it was fine... just perfectly fine... oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone's   
knocking on my door!!!!!!!! It's Squall coming to take me out to dinner!!!!  
  
4:42 PM  
  
It wasn't Squall.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Entry 8-12

Rinoa's Diary  
  
4 March  
6:00 AM  
  
I pretty much cried the whole night. Squall completely forgot about me on my brithday! I'm not going down to breakfast! I'm not hungry at all! It was Quistis who had knocked. She asked me "Are you alright?"  
I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about. "Of course I am? Why wouldn't I be alright? It was a wonderful party!" I had faked, but I hope I did a good job. Quistis had given me a concerened look. "Are you sure? You didn't seem so well...after Irvine handed you the birthday card Squall gave you..."  
Quistis, being my best friend, I told her. I told her what Squall had yelled at me, how he seemed to be ignoring me for the past two weeks. Quistis was concerned for me, and she told me that she was going to pay a visit with Squall. I told her no. I would do so myself. I will go to his office, and I will not cry if he says more cruel things to me. I will be waiting for him in his office when he comes back from breakfast. I want him to explain to me why he's been acting so different. I will not fail, and I will not cry, I will only be one thing. Brave.  
  
  
4 March  
8:00 AM  
  
I must be red from anger. But eyes are not red from crying, I did not cry, and I'm pleased with myself that I didn't cry. I was brave, but I don't really think that helped. I had waited in Squall's office for 15 minutes until he showed up. He was really surprised at first when he saw me sitting on a chair infront of his desk. Then his face turned into a fustrated look, I wasn't welcomed. I didn't care though. I took a breath and said "Good morning Squall..." I have never felt so nervous talking to Squall. I was never nervous talking to him. But then, I was almost shaking. He sighed. A big sigh.  
"What is it now Rinoa? I still have..."  
"Lot's of work to do." I simply finished for him. I didn't frown, and just laughed. But inside myself, I was whining.  
He just nodded, "So why are you here then when you know I'm busy?"  
I was getting angry at the tone he talked to me. Simply as if he had no time to talk to a stupid cry baby. "I want you to explain why you've been so odd lately and so rude! And mean!" I said those words very quickly that I didn't even notice I had finished. Squall had taken a while to suck in those words.  
"I'm sorry Rinoa! But I really have lot's of work!" Squall had said in a very annoyed tone.  
I didn't give up, or just run from his office. "Even if you have "lot's" of work, it doesn't mean you have to be so rude and mean and calling me a stupid idiot!" I had yelled. But I said "Also!" Before he could cut me in. "Also... If you really do love me, you would have at least showed yourself at my birthday party! My birthday is a one year thing damn it! And you just didn't show up and just left a darn birthday card! Do you know how hurt I am?!"   
I basically wanted to just run then, but Squall's face grew angry, and I knew I had caused that. But this was way less then what he caused me.  
"Rinoa I just don't have the time! I love you ok? But being headmaster isn't easy! Maybe we should go back to dating after a year or so..." He had kind of faded at the last words. He was scared of what I would say next. I think I should reput his words.  
The part "Maybe we should go back to dating after a year or so..." basically meant to me "Let's breakup!" I was angry, and I knew my cheeks were red, and burning. I did not run from his office crying.   
"So you just want to kick me aside? And after mister headmaster is all unbusy, then it will be my turn for my appointment with you? I'm not like what you think Squall! I don't have to have you in my life. If you want to breakup, then just say so. I won't go jump of a ten story building because I'm weak." I tried to say all that in a steady voice, but I knew my voice was shaking, and it showed I was hurt. I also came prepared. I dropped a pile of papers, my diary from March 1-3. Then I simply turned my back, and left. I think that was the bravest thing I did. I didn't cry in front of him. I'm proud.  
  
  
4 March  
6:20 PM  
  
I didn't go to the caferteria for lunch, and I'm not going for dinner. I spent my afternoon in the training centre. No body would think I would be there. They all probably thought I was crying in my room. Nope. I was training and using my sorceress powers. My magic is getting a bit more powerful, but I still have problems with it. I think another week or so will lessen the problems. Then I can work on stonger magic and powers. Selphie has knocked at my door. I know because she slipped a letter under the door.  
  
Rinoa, where are you? Squall has told us all about this morning! I hope you're okay! Please come to dinner!   
  
I will not come to dinner. Oh Hyne, someone is knocking at the door again. Must be Selphie. I won't answer the door. I'll simply pretend I'm out. No... this is simply like a child throwing a temper tantrum! I don't want Selphie to think of it like that, and tell everyone that Rinoa's having one of her baby tempers. I'll will go answer the door and continue writing right after.  
  
6:45 PM  
  
It wasn't Selphie. It was... Squall. I was so happy to see him, but I did not want to show that, so I stayed put. I didn't say anything, and we just stood starring at each other for a couple seconds until he coughed.  
"...Rinoa...I'm sorry..." He had said sadly, with regret in his voice. I didn't care. Weren't sorceress' suppose to be cold and evil.... but I didn't want to be cold and evil either. Squall had reached inside his pocket and took out my diary entries that I dropped on his office floor this morning. He seemed like he wanted to cry, but he tried to cover it all up with a big frown. I still said nothing.  
"I...I read your entries..."  
"And you're going to say how writing diary entries are for babies right?" I had simply stuck in. He had frowned and brushed out his hair with his right hand.  
"No...but I'm really sorry. I didn't know... that I was hurting you so badly... I've just been so busy that I've been in grumpy moods for the past weeks!"  
I was glad of his explanation. He still loved me. But I wasn't really sure if I loved him that much anymore. I simply focused my eyes on the diary entries, and made them float out of Squall's hand. This was a trick I had been praticing this afternoon. I was pleased at myself when Squall looked utterly surprised. I made the diary entries drop into my hands and I looked up at Squall and I just said, "Thanks for returning my papers." And I had shut the door slowly behind me. I don't know if I should accept Squall's apoligy. I didn't want this to happen again.... and if I accepted his apoligy, would he think I was to easy to presuade? And after a week he would go back to being an idiot? I don't know... I'm going to drop by the library and start reading seriously. I use to go to the library all the time, but to read the magazines. Reading seriously is something the old Rinoa Heartilly would not do.  
  
  
7 March  
9:00 AM  
  
Wow I haven't written in a while. I've been busy reading a fascinating book called "The Secrets of Sorceress". It's realy amamzing and it's helping me learn what I can actually do. I've signed out ten books, which is the maximine you can sign out in the Garden's library. That's enough for me. I've been training every afternoon for three hours. Now I can use my normal magic spells very well, and they rarely miss my target. I'm even putting Angelo on training! Teaching him new tricks and all that. I haven't been eating in the cafeteria, but I just go to Balamb and buy my grocery there so I can cook my own meals. I'm not that great of a cook, but I'm getting there! I've had annoying knocks on my door for these past three days! It's mostly Squall. Sometimes I answer them, sometimes I don't. The last visit of Squall I had answered. He had a very worried look on his face.  
"Rinoa? Where are you these days? Are you still mad? I'm very sorry..."  
I just smile at him every time. "Of course I'm not mad Squall! I've just been... doing some catch up work..."   
"...Cath up work?"   
"Yeah... homework. It's very annoying," I acted as if I wasn't mad at all. I'm getting pretty good at lying. Squall just gives me the worried look, until I say that I have to go back to work. Hmmm, it's time to go out for Angelo's morning training! Heehee! I guess I could review all of his trick's today so he won't forget. Angelo's just such a smart doggy! I like the new me! People at Garden sometimes still whisper about me, but I overheard some of them, and they weren't about how spoiled or umature I am. It was about the new me, how odd and different. But I like that way more. So I like the new me, and I think Angelo likes the new him to! 


	3. Entry 13-17

Author's Note: So how do you guys like this diary thing? I've never written anything like it, but it's quite fun to write actually! I hope you all enjoy this ^.^  
  
Rinoa's Diary  
  
12 April  
6:07 AM  
  
Holy Hyne! It's almost been a month since my last entry! I haven't written for so long because I lost this diary. But, I found it again under my bed! I bet Angelo hid it for an April Fools trick. Bad dog! Well, lot's have happened in this month's time. Now I am able to read people's minds and I can make people do what I want them to do with my sorcery. This took a long time to master, but I did it. Now some people in Garden are looking up to me. I'm very proud of that. But that's only a small portion of Garden that's looking up to me. I haven't been around Squall at all, even though he does continually knock, and so does Quistis and everyone else. Once Selphie said, "Rinoa... you don't seem to be with us anymore! You're always in your room..."  
They still haven't figured that I've been training. That doesn't matter. My anger with Squall has died down. I am willing to accept him as a friend I guess. I will go to the cafeteria today, what a surprise it will be for them all! I miss the noisy the room and the famous hot dogs that Zell's in love with. Even though I don't see my old friends that much, maybe once in a week or so, and just a little glimpse, I still remember them perfectly well! Hmm, it's almost time for the group's usual breakfast time. I will go join them right now!  
  
  
12 April  
9:55 AM  
  
Wow were they surprised! Squall actually smiled, like that smile he had given me on the balcony of the night of the party for the defeat of Ultimecia. I smiled back at him. Selphie was overjoyed, she was her old self.  
"Riiiinoooooa!!!!!!! Oh my gosh!!! It's been so long since you've had breakfast with us all!!!!!! Oh my gosh!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!" She had cried jumping up and down.  
Quistis gave that sisterly smile, "I'm so glad you're not keeping yourself in that room of yours 24 hrs!"  
I giggled at that, "I'm not in the room 24 hrs! I go out sometimes..." But I didn't state where.  
Squall smiled again, "Rinoa... I'm glad you've come..." He kind of blushed as all his friend's eyes were on him.   
Everyone exchanged their happiness that I have come to join them. It was a very good breakfast and Quistis started on the topic of a competition that was being held at Garden. I was very interested. Quistis said it was a magic tournament for the best users of magic. If I were the same person a month ago, I might have been to scared to join, but now I'm not. Squall also added in that himself and the others are in it to, since it's a competition between all the countries. I asked if I could join to, and they nodded very happily. This competition seemed very fun! Galabadia, Esther, and Trabia's represetives are all coming to Garden to compete. This is the first time they are having this competition to. Every country was to send fifteen representatives who would compete for their country. I'm so excited! It's in the next week and half! April 30th to be exact! I have a strong confidence in myself. This afternoon, we are all meeting in the training centre to train. Oh, there going to be so surprised at what I can do now! The training centre's monsters are now kind of easy to kill. But that doesn't matter. I'm happy to be with my friends again.  
  
  
12 April  
5:22 PM  
  
Today's training was wonderful! Squall was so impressed! I read his thoughts, and I'm very pleased by what he is thinking. He doesn't even know I can read his mind. It's so funny!   
Wow, she's improved... Was his first though I listened to when I had simply casted a strong holy spell that killed all the enemies around us. All my other friends were very impressed.  
"Have you been practicing Rinoa? I don't remember you using your sorceress powers so well!" Irvine had praised.  
I had grinned. I noticed with the corner of my eyes that Squall was looking at me. I have been trying to work on another ability. Ability to see with my mind. I'm getting at it, but I still need lots of practice. I also noticed that I don't have the same feelings towards Squall anymore. I don't hate him anymore, I don't love him anymore either. He's like a friend now, just like Irvine and Zell. I'm not sure about him though... the way he look's at me to. Well, whatever! I'm going to practice this seeing with my mind thing right now. It may come in handy someday.  
  
  
30 April  
10:00 PM  
  
Oh Hyne! Today must have been the most wonderful day of my life! I'm tired, I have bruises, but I don't care! Today was the Magic Tournament! I was scared at first, but my sorceress powers did not fail me, nor did Angelo. At 12:00 lunchtime, the Galabadia, Esther, and Trabia contestants had all arrived. It was such a busy moment! There we so many people! The tournament took place outside in the green grass. The Balamb Team was against the Galabadia Team first, while Esther and Trabia were against each other at the same time. The winners would go against each other, and afterwards, and new group would fight. There were 45 fights in total. Fifteen times using all your different contestants again the other country's different contestants. Then we would switch countries and do that all over again. It was very tiring! Squall was against some guy name Shawn. Squall won of course. It was really hard just to just magic, but not hard for me! After Squall was my turn, against a girl named Liana. She was very good at using magic, but it wasn't good enough to beat me. I once again read Squall's thoughts.  
She doesn't seem to be the Rinoa I use to know... she's so... brave?   
I smiled at that while reflecting a spell Liana had casted. Zell lost a fight, but we won it back the next round. Trabia was the easiest to beat. Esther was kind of hard since they had such advanced tech that they also had some advanced magic spells, but that didn't hold us back. Galabadia has always been known to have great power, and at the final, we tied for first. It was a very exciting day, and I enjoyed it very very much! Hopefully something like this will occur again!  
  
  
5 May  
  
Oh I'm too lazy to write down the time today! Today was so frustrating! Squall knocked at my door, and I answered since we were friends after all. Except, he had come to me to talk about our relationship...  
"Rinoa...." He had started, but I had already read all of what he was going to say.  
"I'm hear to ask you about...our relationship," I said it for him exactly how he said it in his mind. Even the hesitating part! He was so shocked his eyes grew wide.  
"How did you know?!"  
I had giggled happily. "I forgot to tell you that I can read people's minds now!"  
"Oh really...? Wow...."  
I had read his mind once again. It's just fun! He had thought This really isn't the old Rinoa... she never really cared about her powers...  
I reminded him that I could still be reading his mind right as he thinks. He chuckled.  
"Back to the topic... I've noticed that you're not angry with me anymore..."  
"That's true, I'm not"  
Squall had looked me right in the eye. Somehow, I couldn't get into his mind then... as if something was blocking me. "Do...do you still love me?" He had blushed so red he looked like a tomato!   
But I didn't know what to say. I didn't really have that type of feelings for him anymore... or did I?  
"...I don't know... I'm not so sure anymore Squall..." I had said very uneasily.  
He had frowned. "I hope that we could go back to being like before..."  
"Like the old times?" I had said.   
He had nodded. I think I agreed, cause he hugged me. I guess I should give him a change. But all these thoughts are so frustrating! But yes, I will start over with Squall, like how I started over myself.  
  
  
Author's note: As you can see, throughout the weeks and months, Rinoa's personality is beginning to change. I am personally a Rinoa fan, and I'm just hoping this diary would make people who didn't really like Rinoa THAT much, like her even more ;) But other than that, it's for your own enjoyment! I will be writing more soon ^.^ I mean, Rinoa will be writing more ^^  



	4. Entry 18-22

Author's note: ARGH!!!! I had deleted this chap 4 by mistake and I had to retype it all! And I couldn't remember all the details! I'm so sad -.-  
  
Rinoa's Diary  
  
20 May  
11:00 PM  
  
Argh! Today has been a fustrating day! Espeicially for Squall, poor him! Galabadia Garden has decided to declare war against us, Balamb Garden. They didn't even give a reason! And even if they did, it would be a meaningless one. I can't fall asleep right now. Galabadia G has tried to get Esther to side with them. Was Galabadia G asleep when they asked that? Or did they just simply forget that the president of Esther happened to be Balamb Garden's Headmaster's father? They were foolish. Squall has decided to ask Trabia G to side with us. We all think they will, since Trabia G has always had a good relationship with Balamb G. Stupid father, is he also supporting this war? Maybe I should pay him a visit, or write to him, or phone him. So many ors. I should get some sleep, and maybe my mind will be awake next morning.  
  
  
22 May  
3:45 PM  
  
To our luck, Trabia G has decided to join us! Esther G has decided to stay out of this war since they are still recovering from the last Lunar Cry. We are still awaiting for some sign of action from Galabadia G. They always have sneaky moves. Oh! Squall just went on the loud speaker. He has just commanded that Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and I to quickly meet him at the bridge. There must be some news from Galabadia G! I better hurry!  
  
  
22 May   
10:45 PM  
  
I am once again restless. Galabadia G has said that they are going to declare war. The reason is, they want Balamb G to hand over me! This is ridiculous! And their reason is even more ridiculous!  
"We want you to hand over Sorceress Rinoa. She is rightfully a Galabadian citizen, and we wish for her to return NOW."  
Why start a whole war just with this? Squall says there must be a very big reason behind this. He has decided that Balamb G is not safe for me, so he has brought me to a underground tunnel where lots of other SeeDs are to protect me. I really don't want a whole war to just start because of a stupid reason. I want to know why they need me so badly that a whole war is going to start because of it. I really want to know...  
  
  
23 May  
7:14 PM  
  
Oh Hyne. Please keep Squall safe! And Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell! Galabadia G has started attacking. I can hear the noises ontop, and the smell of blood. It sickens me. I don't want to just sit here while my best friends are up there risking their lives for me. It just isn't right. And I won't take it! I think I have a plan of my own, but I know Squall will not like it. I will not tell him... but I am so scared! Maybe I should just go to Galabadia G and pretend I really want to help them, and they might reveal their plan to me. But how will I do this? Go up to a Galabadia soldier and say ,"Hey there! I want to come along with you cause I'm stupid!!" Er no. Maybe something along the lines of "I wish to come with you to speak with my father." That sounds more believable! But they wouldn't be tricked so easily... but I will try my best. I will start my plan when most of the SeeDs are asleep. And if some of them aren't, I will cast a sleep spell.  
  
  
1:09 PM  
  
These SeeDs sure take a long time to fall asleep! I will just cast another sleep spell just in case! They will have such sweet dreams! Heehee! I am going to bring Angelo along with me. I will feel much safer, and I wouldn't be so alone. I better hurry out.  
  
  
6:26 PM  
  
I-am-so-scared! I am in Galabadia G now! Right now I am in the lobby waiting for father. I hope my entrance wasn't to odd. I said to a soldier," I am Sorceress Rinoa Heatilly, and I wish to speak to my father." He just nodded, and led me away on one of their battle ships. I am so nervous, and I do not have Angelo with me! They took him away without a word! I wanted to cast a spell on that person, but that might rouse suspicion. Oh! My father is right outside the door! I hear him! I better hide this diary right away!  
  
  
24 May  
What time is it??  
  
There is no clock in this room. But I am sure it is the 24th of May. I don't remember anything very clearly... and I have a throbbing pain on my head. I think I was knocked unconsious... but I do remember my brief conversation with father, I mean General Caraway.  
"Ah Rinoa! I am glad you have come with your own will!" He had smiled.  
I frowned instead. "Why does Galabadia G want me here?"  
His smile had faded. He had given me a very suspicious look. "You do not need to know."  
That was all we said. And I don't remember anything else. Oh! But I remember telling him "I have come also, so you would stop firing at Balamb Garden." I think he had agreed. Yes... I think he did. I am so scared now! I wish Squall was here to protect me... no. I have to try to get through this myself. But this is just so hard! I am in a room designed to keep sorceress' in. I have no yet tested in getting out. Yet. Maybe I could contact Squall with my brain, and tell him that I need help. Oh... but that would just be so cowardly. Maybe I can just read his thoughts....  
Rinoa... did you really just go with them? That doesn't seem like you. And that's stupid... No. Of course you didn't go...  
I am frowning right now. Not because he said I was stupid... it just seems like he thinks I am not able to do this. Oh well, he just worried. And I am worried for him. What if father doesn't keep his side of the deal? Oh I don't know! Maybe I'll contact Squall. But not today. Maybe tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow I will tell Squall what I am doing, and where I am.  
  
  
Author's note: This chapter was awfully short, but I was because I was mad at myself for deleting this file before -.-;;; And rewriting is not fun I tell you! 


	5. Entry 23-27

Rinoa's Diary  
  
25 May  
??  
  
So far, nobody has come to do anything with me. This is just so scary now! The Galabadians are so quiet... er.... Oh yeah! I better contact Squall, and if he's still asleep I'll get into his dream then...  
Hello??  
Rin...rino?!?  
Squall!!  
Rinoa!! Where are you???? Are you hurt?   
Calm down... I have no idea where I am Squall! I know I'm somewhere in Galabadia Garden...  
I'll come right away!  
Nonono! I want to know what these people are up to! I just wanted you to know where I am, so you wouldn't be so worried...  
But Rinoa...  
Shhh, now remember, this was all not a dream.  
Ok...  
Bye...  
Hmmm... I wonder if Squall well stay put... oh well... oh! I forgot to ask what time it was...hehe. Oh no! Someone's at the door...  
  
  
  
25 May  
4:55 PM  
  
There is a clock in this room I am in. I am alone again, so I can write. One of father's soldiers came and led me to a room. Father was there, and he had a clipboard in his hand. My...father didn't seem right. His eyes don't seem to be focused... they're like in a faraway gaze... it scares me. He didn't say anything, he just pointed to the soldier, and he quickly out of nowhere took out the Odine Bangle!! Damn damn damn!!! I have it right now on my left arm. I think I've been unconsious for the past 3 hours...or 4. Now I really suspect father... he isn't father... I mean I don't like my dad, but he doesn't treat me tooooo badly. He just... doesn't notice me much. Now I really suspect that my father is behind all this.... someone else is.... Oh... I think I'm in trouble!!!!! Now I can't even contact Squall because of this Odine thingy around my wrist. What do I do??? Try to stay alive as long as possible????  
  
  
27 May  
8:34 PM  
  
The past two days, have been all weird to me. I have no idea what they are doing! I had to run a number of tests... and I have no idea what they are all for. When someone was bringing to another "health" test, they claim, I saw someone very familiar. I think the name just hit me! Liana! From the magic tournament! She was walking around, inspecting everyone. I wonder why she is here.... They had to take a blood sample from me last afternoon. What are they doing?? They were also taking my heartbeat!! I'm so confused.... Oh I wish Squall was here to talk to me... Now I am back in the room where I last contacted Squall. I think I should try to get out of here right now! Next time a soldier comes in from the locked door, I will push him aside and run!  
  
9:22 PM  
  
Yes!!! I've made it!!! I'm hiding in the washrooms!!! They probably will not look in here for me. What I really want to find out now is if this "General Caraway" was really the real "General Caraway". I really suspect that he's a fake... my father wouldn't order people to lock me up and everything. But how can they get someone that look's exactly like my father? I am going to try to figure this out today... eeek! Somone has entered the washroom....  
  
9:31 PM  
  
It was one of Liana's secretaries!! I never knew Liana would have secretaries... I know because she screamed "Oh my god!!! I better hurry to help Master Liana do some of her work!!" Well, maybe she was one of Liana's workers... but I think I know she works for Liana. I am going to follow her to wherever Liana is.  
  
  
  
27 May  
10:06 PM  
  
I am right behind a row of boxes. I can here the secretary, named Molly, talking to Liana...  
"Master Liana, I am so sorry that I am late! I will..."  
...Is that all she is going to say?? Oh! I just heard a thump on the ground...  
"Take the body away Leo!" I heard Liana's voice.  
Oh my god... she just killed someone for being late??? Oh god...oh god....  
"Leo? How have the tests gone with Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly?"  
"Very well, Sorceress Liana."  
Sorceress Liana??? She was a sorceress...? But...but I'm the only sorceress in my time... now I am CONFUSED....  
"Excellent. Have the tests shown that she has the crystal?"  
"To your joy Sorceress Liana! You have finally found the right sorceress!"  
What the heck are they talking about? Crystal? Me? I have no crystal! I don't carry around stupid gem stones around! And what's with the tests showing if I have the "crystal" or not... I need to listen more....  
  
  
28 May  
??  
  
She saw me hiding behind the boxes... I should have known earlier! She was a sorceress to... she could feel who is around her. Damn it! She was verry mad when she told Leo to see who is behind the boxes. And we he had lifted me up, Liana was very angry. I guess I wasn't suppose to hear all that. Liana seemed like she wanted to kill me right on the spot, but she sighed instead... I am not locked away in a room somewhere behind Liana's office. I am not safe....I know it. I need to get this bangle off my hand right away, and get Squall!!!!! 


	6. Final

Author's note: Aiya! I almost forgot about this story X.X So I have decided to continue, now that I remember it ^^;;  
  
Rinoa's Diary  
  
30 May  
...?  
  
I think I almost have this annoying bangle off my hand.... almost... I've been banging it against the darn wall for the whole two days! Just a couple more bangs.... and yes!! Ugh, I hate this thing! In fact, I'll burn it up right now! Oh Squall, I have to get to you now....  
  
Hello???  
Rinoa?!  
Squall! Please come right now!  
Are you in trouble?! Are you okay???!!  
I'm fine Squall, but I just figured out that Galabadia Garden contains another sorceress then myself. Please get here QUICK! I think I might be in trouble...  
I'll get there very quick. Just hang on...  
And bring more people with you! I don't think this is going to be...easy..  
Ok Rin, see you...  
  
I feel so much better now. At least Squall is coming... and probably Selphie, Quistis, Zell, and Irvine and a whole bunch of other SeeDs. I'm still really confused... what does Liana mean about some crystal???  
  
  
30 May  
4:50 PM  
  
Squall is here right now with me. I don't think I should be writing in such a moment... we are going to enter Liana's office.  
  
???? Time???  
  
Is it still the same day? Probably... this is really bad... I don't even know where Squall is! Once we entered the office, we all saw Liana, she was smiling. And she said a few words... and now I'm here. I don't know where I am.. I think she transported us all into seperate dimensions. It's all black... a couple black clouds... the earth is just earth... and nothing else. I'm scared... and I don't seem to be able to contact Squall. My magic seems to be blocked... I'm going to find him. I will.  
  
  
? April??  
???  
  
Oh Hyne! I am still stuck here! But I think I saw something I wasn't suppose to... I've been running for the past day or days. And I reached a black book... and Liana was there looking through it. I don't get it. Why the heck is she in the same dimension as I am? So I saw her looking through the pages... and all of a sudden she cried out in glee. She opened up her right hand and a clear image of a crystal hovered above it. It was black... I watched a bit longer. It seemed like the image floating over her hand was a TV screen. The black crystal moved a bit, and a white crystal joined beside it... then they formed into one, and the picture exploded. I was shocked, and there was only a dead tree nearby to hide behind. So I hid there...  
"I will get the other crystal from that girl." Was all I heard Liana say... and I saw her do some crazy spell... She formed a claw like hand out of mist, and it reached down into her throat and pulled out that black crystal I saw. I was so scared, I think she could have heard my bones shake.  
Right now I am sitting. This is a really weird place I am in. It seems like no time goes by... I am not a bit tired, and not a bit hungry. I feel the same as I was a couple days ago. Or maybe it hasn't even been a couple days! Oh Hyne... I want to find Squall! ....Hel  
  
  
~~~~~~~~-------------------****Out of Rinoa's diary****--------------~~~~~  
~~~~~---------**Into Squall's memory**------~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Rinoa??? Rinoa!!! Where are you going!!!!!!???" Squall chased after the floating figure of Rinoa... farther and farther she went... farther away from him.  
"Come back Rinoa!!! I'm right here!!!" Squall ran frantically, but it seemed like he wasn't catching up any bit.  
Rinoa turned her head, she was crying, she seemed to be trying to say something, but her mouth was shut tight. All of a sudden Liana appeared, Rinoa stopped moving.  
"So you are the boy named Squall?" Liana questioned, turning to face Squall.  
"Yes, but that doesn't matter. What are you doing to Rinoa?! And why is she acting so weird!"  
Liana laughed, and it echoed into the endless blackness. "She is still herself. But I am moving her." Liana focused her eyes on Squall.  
Squall felt an odd feeling surrounding him, he tried to move, but he could not. His eyes grew wide with fear... I'm not suppose to be scared... I'm going to save Rinoa... He could feel his sweat trickling down his neck.  
Liana turned to Rinoa, and once again formed the misty claw like hand in the air. Rinoa wanted her legs to run, but they stayed glued to the spot. The hand reached into Rinoa's mouth, and down her throat, and shot out with a gleaming white crystal. Rinoa gasped, and she fell back onto the earth floor.  
Squall's eyes widened. "Rinoa!!!"  
And as she fell, a little book fell out of her pocket... maybe it was the light from Squall's gunblade that reflected the letters, but whatever light sorce did, Rinoa's Diary gleamed a bit, and hit the ground.  
  
~~~---------*Out of the memory*-------~~~~~  
~~~~***---Into the present---***~~~~~  
  
Squall wiped his eyes with his sleeve. I'm so sorry Rinoa... I couldn't save you... I'm so sorry... He carefully closed his last possecion from Rinoa. He traced the letters R, and then the I, and the N, O, A, written in Rinoa's handwriting. I've had your diary with me always Rin... And I'll read it again and again, every year, on the day you left me.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Ok.... I don't think ANYONE guessed that Squall was the one reading this diary. Well, it was. If you found this confusing, then let me try to clear things up. Basically, this is a diary written by Rinoa, and she left it after she died. Squall reads it every year, on the day she left. Kinda get it...? Well, I hope you all liked it =D  
  
  
  
  



	7. The End

Rinoa's Diary  
  
Squall walked up to the hill where Rinoa's grave clearly stood. It showed a cross with angel wings, helping her fly up to heaven. Squall breathed in a sharp breath... he had still wondered how Rinoa died. That crystal that was in her. Why would she die if it was taken from her? He did not know... he smiled up at the sky.  
"Don't worry Rin... I'll live on... so rest in peace. And be glad that Liana is also dead..."  
He remembered that day, after Rinoa had hit the ground. He was overcomed with this energy, that broke him free from Liana's spell. He ran as fast as he could, and drove his gunblade right through her.   
"If only I was earlier..." Squall frowned, and looked up.  
A tiny feather came floating down, Squall grasped it in his hand, and looked up into the sky. And smiled.  
  



End file.
